Colours of Love
by iiMagnetic
Summary: Colours give meaning. Like white means purity. This story shows how their love developed. SasuTen First two chapters are not that funny
1. Introduction

Colours of Love

Chapter One:

Introduction

"Morning!" A young girl greeted as she entered the room, "What's for breakfast, mom?" She asked.

"Oh, pancakes, sweetie" Her mom replied.

"Yay! Mom, where's Dad?"

"He was assigned to a mission, sweetie."

"Aw, but he loves pancakes... When will he come back?"

"Soon... That's what he told me. Now eat up, sweetie. You still have to go to the academy remember? It's even the first day. "

"Oh, right!"

_At the academy..._

"Morning, Lee, Neji!"

"Morning, Tenten" The two said at the same time.

"How are you guys?"

"Great!"

"Hn."

"Hm... Okay."

*Academy bells ring*

"Let's hurry to class!"

**[In this fanfiction I made the girls (Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten) a year younger than the boys.. meaning the boys are all the same age ( 7 y.o ) and the girls are all the same age ( 6 y.o ).]**

"Good morning, Class! Since it's the first day of classes we will now have our class introduction." Sir Iruka said with joy.

"I'll start. Hello, students. I'm Iruka Umino. I don't really want to discuss myself so... next? "

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be hokage!"

"H-h-hi. I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Hello! I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Nara Shika *yawn* maru."

"I'm Rock Lee!"

"Shino. Aburame Shino."

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Hyuuga. Neji."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Tenten! Tenten Kani"

**[Can think of any last names for Tenten I'm sorry ( -.- ;) ]**

End of Chapter one

**Well, this is my first time to make a fanfiction ( ^.^ ;)**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto. –sigh-**

**Comments? **


	2. Colour: Blood Red

Colours of Love

Chapter 2

Colour: Blood Red

[Tenten's P.O.V]

"Mom, when will daddy come home?"

"I'm not yet sure, sweetie... Just go to sleep now, okay?"

[Sasuke's P.O.V]

'Wow, I trained so hard today! But now it's late. Mom must be worried. I better get home fast!' I thought as I rushed home.

"Hello?" I said but no one answered. It was so deserted.

"Mom? Dad? Auntie? Uncle?"

I walked and when I reached the corner a horrible sight was seen.

"No way!" I said as I stared at my clan on the ground lifeless and in pools of blood.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

I searched the house then I heard something from the Dojo.

I peeked inside.

There. On the floor. My parents.

'No..no..no... no way!' I thought.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?"

"Sasuke..." A young man suddenly uttered.

"Brother? Is that? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes it's me, Sasuke"

"Brother, who did this? Who killed mom, dad?" I was crying now.

"Me. I did it, Sasuke."

"What?! No! Why?"

"They're holding me back."

"But, but."

"Sasuke."

"NO! Why did you have to kill mother and father?!"

"Sasuke, I will let you live."

"Itatchi! I will kill you for this!"

He disappeared after I said that.

I continued sobbing.

[Outside P.O.V]

*knock knock*

"Hm. I wonder who could that be? *looks at clock* It's midnight." Mrs. Kani asked herself

*opens door*

"Hello the---"

Someone cover Mrs. Kani's mouth and asked "Tell us where your son is and you won't get hurt"

"I don't know!"

"Are you sure? Do you want your husband to die as well?"

"What?"

"We have taken him captive. Tell us where your son is and he won't get hur---"

"I've taken care of him" Itatchi suddenly appeared.

"What?"

"I already killed their son."

"Good, what do you want us to do with her?"

"Kill her! Kill her husband as well."

"Gladly"

They kill Tenten's mother, father and brother.

"Well that's all of them"

"I hear they have a daughter." Itatchi told them

"Really? Well, let's go kill her then."

"No. leave her alone."

"Why?"

"I said. LEAVE HER ALONE"

"Ughh… Yes sir."

"Now let's go."

[Next Morning]

[Tenten's P.O.V]

"Mom! Has Daddy come home yet?!"

"Mom?!"

"Mo—"

*screams*

"MOM!"

I shouted at the top of my voice. But I knew it wouldn't help. So I decided to go tell what happened to the hokage but on my way out I see my Dad's corpse.

"DAD!"

*cries*

"Whaaaaaaaaa!"

[Outside P.O.V]

"Hey, Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Someone screamed."

"More like cried"

"Let's check it out."

"Yeah"

With that the 2 ANBU investigated.

[Tenten's P.O.V]

*crying*

"Dad! Mom!"

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" One of the ANBU asked me.

"I'm not hurt. But mommy and daddy are!" I told them

"I'll check if they have any pulses *shakes head negatively* I'm sorry"

"Y-you mean... Th-they're... D-Dead?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"We have to get you to the hokage right away."

"O-Okay *Cries Heavily*"

**End of Chapter 2**

**I know what your saying. "This can't be love!"**

**I meant the colours of how love between them are developing...**

**Anyway, comments?**


	3. Konoha's Purple Specials

Colours of Love

Chapter 3

Colour: Konoha's Purple Specials

[Sasuke's P.O.V]

'Stupid fangirls.' I thought as girls followed me all the way to the classroom saying, "Aw, he's so cute!" or "He's mine!" or even "Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?"

This day can't get any worse. I'm 12 years old now. Been 5 years since the Uchiha Massacre.

*enters classroom*

"SASUKE-KUN!" Two girls yelled

'Oh no. Not these two.' I thought as I made my way to my seat.

"Sasuke-kun, seat beside me." The girl with pink hair offered

"No, seat beside me Sasuke." The blonde girl offered

"NO INO-PIG! HE'LL SEAT WITH ME!"

"NO HE WON'T! HE'LL SEAT WITH ME, BILLBOARD BROW!"

I sat in an empty seat and stared out the window beside me.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Whatever" I said not really caring or what.

"Thank you. SEE THAT INO-PIG! HE LET ME SIT BESIDE HIM!"

"WHATEVER BILLBOARD BROW!"

"Good Morning, Class. Please take you seats." Sir Iruka said as he started writing on the board

"Good Morning, Sir Iruka" All of us said.

"Okay, Master Hokage will be choosing 12 of the students here as the 'specials' or the ones with the 'gifts' or 'talents'. I mean all of you have but the 12 most 'gifted' or most 'talented' will be chosen."

*Master Hokage enters classroom*

"Master Hokage. Welcome."

"Ah, yes. Thank you Iruka."

"Good Morning, Master Hokage"

"Good Morning, children"

"Now I will proceed to tell the 'specials'"

"Go ahead, Master."

"Okay then. In their ranks

1. Sasuke Uchiha/Neji Hyuuga

2. Rock Lee/Aburame Shino

3. Inuzuka Kiba/Naruto Uzumaki

4. Shikamaru Nara/Choji Akimichi

5. Tenten Kani/Hinata Hyuuga

6. Sakura Haruno/ Ino Yamanaka

That is all. Specials please proceed to the #21 training grounds."

**End**

**I just made that up. The training grounds is the one Kakashi's team is always training in. the part where Naruto was tied to a pole/tree whatever that was. He didn't catch the bell that's why he was tied to that what ever. XD**

**Kill me I can't think of another title XD**

**~ Anywayz, Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Corrections? Anyone? Candy? XD **


End file.
